Tear Drop Monument
by Scones Of Rage
Summary: Ivan gives Alfred a gift that brings tears to his eyes. He never knew the bastard could do something this kind... Just a drabble I did. It's late though, I know. I'm sorry! Set after 9/11!


**Hey look! I'm not dead! :D**

**Anyway, I found an interesting picture on iFunny today. It was about the Tear Drop Memorial and stuff. **

**Yeah….**

**This just instantly popped into my head and I decided, hey, my readers aren't getting enough of my awesomeness, why not grant them with some?**

**So, BOOM! **

**There you have it. **

**Love it, hate it. I don't care.**

Alfred's eyes were wide in shock; he couldn't believe what was before his eyes.

It's was a tall tower, not really a tower though, that stood over 40 feet high. It was made completely of steel and then covered in a coating of bronze. In the middle was a large, long gagged opening with a stainless steel tear drop in the middle. As he looked around, Alfred could see the many names carved into the sides of the tower.

He ran a hand over the art work; he couldn't describe the wonderfully painful feeling that rushed through his body. This was one of the best things ever given to him, ever given to his country!

"Are you sure…?" He asked, turning to the man behind him.

"Da, it is for you. For your country, those who have died. For those whose family's had to suffer." Ivan smiled sadly as he looked at the beautiful piece of work. "Your country deserves it…"

When he had gone to Tsereteli with the idea, an idea he had never thought would come true, he never knew it would turn out so well. It actually came out better than he had thought, much better. His heart ached at the sad smile that crossed Alfred's lips. The young boy didn't deserve this; he didn't deserve any of this pain, even the pain he himself had inflicted. Alfred was much too young to have been cast into wars.

Alfred sighed, "T-thank you Ivan. I… Thank you." The words wouldn't come out; they were much to jumble up to be properly converted.

He continued to stare up at it, all in its glory. It glistened in the sun, letting a strong reflection blind him as the American and Russian flags were waved around him. This was the best day.

He could feel the tears rushing into his eyes and he made a failed attempt to stop them. All these overpowering emotions, ones he had held back ever since 9/11 spilled over. The tears ran down his cheeks as he fiercely rubbed them away.

This was too much.

He felt strong arms wrap around him, successfully burying his face into Ivan's coat. It smelt of Vodka and Sunflowers, which made him, smile happily as he shed his tears. If he was told a hundred years ago that he would be crying into this communist pig's coat, he would have laughed. Laughed until he was in tears and choked on his own escalating gasps. Now… not so much.

Ivan had never been so kind to him, never before in his life. Unless you recall the one time during the Cold War when Ivan allowed him to use his scarf, that's as far as it goes though.

"Shh… let it out, let it all out."

He cried for his people, for the ones that had already been crying and for the ones that couldn't. Ones that were dead and couldn't cry for themselves. His people, ones he had dedicated himself to protect, were all crying today. Even if they did not show it, everyone wept on the inside.

"Ivan… I can't thank you enough…" He gulped, his tears finally beginning to stop as the day grew darker and the waving flags disappeared.

"Just be happy, that's what you can do for me. Da?" He asked, looking down at Alfred with a small innocent smile.

The American blinked before nodding a little, "Sure. I'll be happy from now on." He whispered, "My people are strong, so I'll be strong with them."

"Good."

"Let everyone's tears flow here, let everyone live happily. This is the Tear Drop Memorial. The Tear of Grief. Just for you Alfred." Ivan shoved Alfred away lightly.

"Next time this happens though, don't expect anything from me. We are still enemy's even if not in war..."

"Alright you communist pig!"

Ivan smiled slightly as he walked away, that was the Alfred he knew. He only glanced back once at the large drop of water. 'Don't cry anymore… you are strong, young and you still have a future to look forward to. Live on, Alfred!'

**So how was it? Good enough?**

**I hope so….**

**Anyway. I'm not too sure what's going to happen with my GerIta story… I haven't gotten 50 reviews yet. My friend said that I'm greedy… aren't I? Man… should I just upload the next chapter already?**

**I mean, I haven't finished it yet but… I should start working on this, which would be a good idea.**

**Oh and how did you guys like Fade? It was pretty random and I'm just like getting story follows and Author follows of the bat. What the fuck?**

**Meh.**

**I'm Awesome.**

**R and R people!**


End file.
